A router may refer to a network device that routes and/or forwards packets between computer networks and/or network devices. A packet is typically forwarded from one router to another through one or more networks that constitute the Internet until the packet reaches a destination device. When a packet is received by a router, the router may read address information included in the packet to determine the destination for the packet. Then, using information stored in a routing table or indicated by a routing policy, the router may direct the packet toward the destination.